


4lood

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Mr. Hale ? [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Derek's dad is groaning in the rain.





	4lood

**Author's Note:**

> Flood.  
> Blood.  
> 1 shot of a scenario where Derek meets his father.

Mr. Hale - 4. Gerard Butler

“You’re a pretty hard wolf to track down, you know that?”

Derek turned to see the man leaning against the wall of the hotel.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Derek replied planting his feet ready to run or charge at the man. There was no one around to see a fight.

“Nah. Sure you do. I promise I’m not gonna hurt ya,”

“It’s hard to believe that when I don’t know you,”

“Look either we can do this the easy way or the hard way,”

“What do you want?”

“Nothing much, just some of your blood. For a big strong werewolf like you that isn’t much to ask for. Hell I could just hang around and wait for you to get a paper cut or be shot but I’m kind of in a rush,”

“I’m not giving you anything,” Derek said pushing off into a sprint towards the door.

“Hey, don’t-” With a heavy sigh he ran after the wolf grunting.

The heavy downpour echoed inward as Derek swung the door open.

“You shouldn’t have done that kid,” the guy tsked making it to the door and coming out onto the open lot.

With each step Derek felt the rain saturating his clothes slowing down to what was at best a brisk pace. It felt like he was wearing a weight vest.

What the fuck was happening.

“If you’d have listened I could have explained to you why running out here was a very bad idea Derek. I’m sure you’ve already started guessing I’m not human either,”

Derek was frozen in place standing beside his car drenching wet. He didn’t hold back the growl that was fighting it’s way up his chest.

“Alright why don’t we get in your car and I can explain myself where no one can hear what I’m about to say,” the man said walking over to the passenger side of the 4runner.

Derek tried not to break his keys as he unlocked the doors and thought of the gun under his seat.

“Now that we have a little privacy. Sorry about that son. It’s hard to have a good introduction when someone’s running away from you,”

“Sorry? What the fuck did you just do to me? Are you some witch?”

“Hey! We can be civil. And I’m no warlock. Ever heard of a water horse?”

“Like a kelpie. I’ve read about them before but books can be wrong,”

“That they can, yeah. Horse, wolf. Slight strength imbalance there unless you’re an alpha. And walking out here you’re in my element, so listen-,”

The man said gesturing between them then up in the air.

“So why do you want my blood?”

“A spell. Some hunters got smart and cursed me, might not be showing it but I’m in a lot of pain right now. I need the blood of my family for a cure and you were the first and closest I could find. Sorry about catching you but I’d like to keep living and I brought some gifts in exchange for your cooperation,”

He pulled at the neck of his shirt to show a dark ring burned into his chest with some familiar symbols inside of it.

“And I just happen to be your long lost relative. How do I know this isn’t a trick and you’ll use this against me,”

“Why would I hurt my kin son? If you help me I help you. Do we have a deal?,”

“I’ll help you. I don’t really believe you but I’ll help. I can exactly get away that easily. First, I want something though,”

“I could let you go, have some time to think but I won’t be that far off. Name it, anything and it’s yours, if it’s within my power to do.”

“Tell me about her. Did you know about us?”

She didn’t talk about you and it’s a little hard to ask her,”

“She was amazing, real looker, had an air about her. I didn’t know at the start that I was sensing her power. I was around for a while but decided to leave,”

“When did you leave? Laura would have remembered you,”

“A little after Cora started walking. She didn’t need my help raising you all, you were good kids, a little too strong and stubborn but not bad,”

“Where did you meet her?”

“Well technically the first time I saw her we didn’t meet it was on the street,”

“What were you doing?”

“I’d just had what you’d call a one night stand and was going back to the lake I was living near,”

“Are there others?”

“Kelpies? Sure, we’re a little rare in these parts though,”

“No. I mean, do I have any other siblings from you?”

“I’d say it’s likely. I don’t really stay around that long with most people I bed. Your mother was, different, she wasn’t ordinary. I can’t make a list,”

“Oh. Back to mom, what was the first time you actually met then?”

“It was at a bar. Ha, she actually came up to me. I like that in a woman, she knows what she wants and she goes for it full force.”

“That’s her,”

“It was a good few years. Let me guess you don’t remember much? I was around, back and forth but around,”

“I think I remember you existed. I thought you were normal though and she left you?”

“I take a little offense in that. She may have done that thing with her claws, doesn’t quite work on us, we’re probably wired different. Maybe she knew I wasn’t a threat and let me go, that’s the best I could think of. We’re not that bad, I at least only drown assholes or scare people away from what’s mine,”

“Why didn’t I become a kelpie?”

“I couldn’t answer that. Maybe if you’d hadn’t been a werewolf you’d have been a kelpie too. ,”

“Thank you. It’s hard getting anything on her that wasn’t filtered. You could have skipped the kidnapping?”

“I would have just kept following you I’m not some hunter, but I thought if I could tell you there might be a chance you’d have sympathy. I don’t like violence much, only a little when I have to protect myself or feel like causing some trouble,”

“Do you have something to put it in?” Derek asked looking at his thin jacket that wasn’t hiding much.

“I’ve got a mason jar or syringe, either should do. My car’s on the other side of the lot the white truck.”

“How did you escape from them?”

“The idiots only knew so much. Didn’t know what I was so I gathered up some water. A leaky pipe, a shower, and a toilet. I took in as much as I could and kept at it, rusted the bars until I could break out. They won’t be bothering anyone in the future,”

“That’s good to know I guess,” Derek said clawing his own palm to fill a little over half the container he was handed.

“I wasn’t lying about giving you some things,” the man said pulling out a duffle bag from the car and passing it over to Derek. “It’s wolfsbane, some pretty hard to come by strains and some other shit the hunters won’t be needing,”

“Nothing that can be tracked?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t take much though. Be careful with it ,”

“I know a guy that can look into it, make sure nothing’s too dangerous and clean up the place if you need,”

“That’s good. Having others can help you stay alive. If you ever need anything call me, I’ll be there as fast as I can. But I clean my own messes,”

“I’ll hold you to that. Do you have a name?”

“Well I go by a few, I don’t have one in particular that I favor. Erik’s fine. You don’t have to call me dad or anything though alright. Wait a sec, let me give you this,” Erik said as he dug out his wallet.

“No, I don’t need your mon-”

He handed over a picture with folded edges. It was him and Derek’s mom.

“Oh. Thanks,”

“I should be thanking you. Take good care of it. I might have another one somewhere but still,”

With that last word Erik shrugged and got in his car. Waiting for Derek to get safely into his.

Derek kneeled to white his hands in the rain water after putting the picture in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> 4 of 8. Gerard Butler as a selkie.


End file.
